To Love a Lemur
by PirateLove
Summary: The story continues with the four friends stranded on the island of Madagascar. They tend parties thrown by the Lemurs and throw parties of their own, when Melman falls in love with someone totally unexpected. Story by SincerleyMe and PirateLove.R


**To Love a Lemur**

Chapter One

The music rang through the trees of Madagascar, with wild party animals swinging on vines and branches, mostly lemurs at least. Separated through-out the crowd were friends Melvin, Marty, Alex and Gloria, they were dancing til' the brake of dawn. Of course the party started at the brake of dawn, but they will dance, and dance some more!

Only a month ago they had found out that they were stranded here once again, if only the penguins had told them that the ship was out of gas, but everything is great now for the friends.

They live in Marty's house that he built on the beach; it took them a day or two to finish a little construction job to expand the house. Their friends the Lemurs come and visit often, so they throw wild cocktail parties and well…different…parties.

Melvin found an abandoned log and whipped it off carefully before planting his big giraffe butt on it. After living in the wild for quite some time now you would think that Melvin would have over come some of his phobias, but no, no, no, he is the exact same Melvin as before. He took a long deep breath and examined the partying before him, he had just been dancing with a couple cute little lemurs, but it seemed they had moved right on over to Alex.

Just then in the crowd he spotted a cute small lemur. She was swaying her hips gracefully to the music, her big eyes sparkling bright in the Madagascar night.

All of a sudden Alex plopped down right beside him on the decaying log, "What is my wildest party friend doing?" He asked laughing randomly, his mane shaking wildly.

"Oh, just enjoying the music." Melman replied calmly, not taking the beautiful lemur of his sight.

"Well that's a little…WHOA!" Alex said while he fell right off the log into a puddle of mud, he was covered from head to toe in mud, he looked like one of those chocolate bunnies you get at Easter, except he was a…lion. "A little help here!"

Melman regained his consciousness, "Oh, here," Melman put out his hoof to help his friend, "how did that happen?" Melman asked as Alex hoisted himself up back on the log.

He whipped some mud off his eyes and nose, "Well the funniest thing happened, I was sitting here with you and…what was that…oh yeah I remember… you pushed ME!" Alex explained to the now unconscious Melman.

"Oh well, that's ok." Melman replied, not taking his eyes off the crowd, as he tried patting his friend on the shoulder but instead patted his face instead.

"Ok thanks for the help pal." Then he stood up and danced back into the party zone.

"Yep, anytime." Then he continued his focus back on the crowd of dancing lemurs, lion, hippo, zebra and a couple lizards.



Sitting around a fire and roasting cocoanuts were Melman, Alex and Gloria, while Marty was running around gathering random sticks and throwing them into the fire.

"Melman, what was wrong with you tonight, your not getting sick are you, because I think if you are then we should go get help. Let me take your temperature, wait maybe I should get some water, oh no I need a warm piece…" Gloria rambled, but was cut off by Melman.

"Gloria sit down, I'm fine, really." Melman glanced at his concerned friend, and then continued dazing into the dancing fire, which reminded him of the party that night, and all the dancing animals.

Everyone stared at him in concern; they always looked after Melman closer then everyone else. Their job was to make sure that he stayed as healthy as possible. "Ok, as long as you say so." Gloria replied, sitting back down next to Alex.

Marty had found a seat across from his fellow animals, "Well I hear there's gonna' be another part-tee tomorrow night, who's up for another one?" He asked eagerly, looking around the fire his eyes wide open with excitement.

"No I thought we were going to have a picnic at the beach tomorrow?" Gloria threw in, turning her cocoanut slowly in the fire.

"Hey, we live on the beach!" Marty protested, "I think we should dance with the lemurs!" Then Marty hopped up on the bar and started dancing around like a maniac, kicking over stray glasses as he went along.

"Yeah, let's go to the party!" Melman piped up, and started dancing around the room just like Marty.

Gloria and Alex looked at each other and shrugged they're shoulders, "I guess it's to the party." They say together.



Later that night Melman tossed and turned on his bamboo sleeping mat covered in his giant blanket. He was restless, he couldn't wait to go to the party tomorrow night, and he wanted to watch the beautiful lemur again. She was so graceful and small, Melman was attracted to other small animals, and other giraffes were too …tall and stocky.

Melman got up carefully, trying not to wake his friends. He made his way through the hut without a problem.

Then he was on the open beach, with golden sand spread out everywhere. There were stars above him, sparkling like gems.

Melman never snuck out before, he was always too scared to go out on the beach by himself, but now he liked it, no he LOVED it!

He started running along the beach kicking up sand behind him. He felt so free and so…wild!

All night Melman ran on the beach, and running in the water as well. He pretended he was various animals, lions, wolves, monkeys and a dolphin when he was in the water.

After a couple hours of running he fell back in the sand, staring up at the stars. He let his chest rise and fall. Then all of a sudden he fell into a deep sleep, snoring and all.


End file.
